


Survival of the Fittest

by CRYptidSpaceKid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bad Parenting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Future, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Near Future, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYptidSpaceKid/pseuds/CRYptidSpaceKid
Summary: Ever since the late 2030s, overpopulation has been on the rise. No town had enough jobs for the increasing population, leaving many homeless and dying. The land was overused by farmers struggling to provide enough food for the population. No matter where you were in social standing, everyone was affected.The Global Conference argued for years over how to solve this problem. Some argued that creating islands for new farming areas and homes could work. Others argued the situation was too far gone and there was no saving humanity.  By 2047, everyone was convinced they were doomed. But there was one last idea, so crazy it could almost work. Hold several tournaments every year where people can compete for a large sum of money. Laws don't apply for people competing in the tournaments. But only one can come out on top.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Ever since the late 2030s, overpopulation has been on the rise. No town had enough jobs for the increasing population, leaving many homeless and dying. The land was overused by farmers struggling to provide enough food for the population. No matter where you were in social standing, everyone was affected. 

The Global Conference argued for years over how to solve this problem. Some argued that creating islands for new farming areas and homes could work. Others argued the situation was too far gone and there was no saving humanity. By 2047, everyone was convinced they were doomed. But there was one last idea, so crazy it could almost work. Hold several tournaments every year where people can compete for a large sum of money. Laws don't apply for people competing in the tournaments. But only one can come out on top.

In past tournaments, people have murdered competitors or negotiated with others to win. Couples have gone in together but left without each other. It's a dangerous game to be playing, but to some, it's worth it.

It is now 2054, and in Season 5 things have changed for the worse. More competitors than ever have entered, which may lead to a complicated win. In the Tournament, trust nobody. Not even yourself.


	2. And So It Begins: Chapter 1

"What the hell is this place?" Opal asked, staring at the huge mansion before her.

  
"You'd think just letting the homeless come to Ivory Island would help at least one of the worlds' problems," Gene huffed, hands on his hips.

  
"Cheer up guys! We get to live in a mansion for the rest of the challenge!" Preston giggled, hoisting his backpack onto his shoulders and running off towards the mansion.

  
"I hope so kid, I really hope so," Catja sighs, looking at the mansion.

  
"Well, the rest of the competitors will be arriving sometime tomorrow, so in the meantime," Opal smiled, "we get first pick of the rooms!" Gene put his arm around Opal, as the two walked off together. Catja stood back and admired the home one more time, before heading inside with the rest of the group.

  
"I hope the security is good around here. Ivory Island isn't too far from some major towns and this is a really nice place," Catja notes, strolling into the living room.

  
"The island is owned by the Global Conference. They've gotta have enough money for some good security. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, kid," Opal grinned, visibly restraining from pinching Catja's cheeks.

  
"They have chocolate cookies!" Preston yelled, running out of the kitchen with a box of cookies.

  
"Well don't just steal them all," Gene joked, chasing after Preston.

  
"I wasn't!" he giggled, running away from Gene.

  
"So, um, how did you and Gene meet?" Catja asked, sitting on the couch next to Opal.

  
"We're high school sweethearts. Everybody at school said we'd break up by the end of freshman year, but, here we are. I know he looks all punk and edgy, but he's actually a sweetheart." Opal smiled, staring at Gene. "Hopefully we'll make it out of this challenge so we can get married and have kids of our own."

  
"It sounds like you have a lot planned for you and Gene," Catja said.

  
"Yeah, we've been dating for so long, I just... I hope things work out." Opal says.

  
"I'm not letting you go until you share!" Gene grins, holding Preston close to his chest.

  
"I'm gonna, I'm gonna! Just put me down!" Preston laughed, kicking his legs slightly and waving his arm that wasn't holding the box of cookies.

  
"And how can I trust you, mister? How do I know you won't just run off when I put you down?" Gene smiled.

  
"I pinky swear!"

  
"Oh, that's a serious promise kiddo."

  
"It's cause I'm telling the truth!" Preston stated.

  
"Alright, alright. You better give all of us at least one cookie!" Gene said, setting Preston on the ground. Immediately, Preston ran over to the two girls sitting on the couch and held up the box of cookies.

  
"Cookie?" Preston asked, looking at the two girls.

  
"Sure," Catja said, taking one cookie.

  
"Of course, lil' munchkin. But you can only have two! I don't want you getting sick cause you ate too many!" Opal chuckled, taking a cookie for herself.

  
"Only two? That's not fair!" Preston grumbled.

  
"Hey, that's more than each of us are taking," Gene said, leaning over Preston and grabbing a cookie. "We're each only taking one."

  
"Still..." Preston grumbled.

  
"Hey, I could say no sweets before dinner. I'm being generous," Opal teased.

  
"No! I'll take two cookies!" Preston yelped, taking his two cookies.

  
"Speaking of dinner, it's getting late," Opal noted. "I'm gonna start on some food."

  
"I'll-"

  
"Don't try me, Gene. You're so bad at cooking, I bet you could manage to burn water."

  
"I could help, if you want," Catja said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

  
"Why that would be wonderful!" Opal grinned, beckoning Catja to the kitchen. "Gene, why don't you go pick a room and keep an eye on Preston. I bet that little boy could get lost in a house like this."

  
"It's physically impossible to burn water," Gene grumbled to himself but left regardless.

  
"Now, tell me a bit about yourself, Catja. All I know is that you're in this tournament for God knows what reason." Opal says, grabbing a few pots and knives.

  
"Um, I was abandoned by my step-mon when I was about 15. That's kind of the reason why I'm here. I'd like to find my dad again." Catja mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

  
"Aw, sweetheart I'm sorry. In my book, I'd say you're pretty okay."

  
"Thanks, Opal," Catja grinned.

  
"Alright, could you rinse those potatoes for me? I'll get some water boiling," Opal says, gesturing to a bag of potatoes in the pantry.

  
"You sure know your way around in her after only just getting here today," Catja noted.

  
"Yeah, my family and I used to watch the previous seasons of the tournament. I've noticed that despite what happens here, the layout and storage of things always stays the same. Plus, I had a little look in here while I kicked Gene out." Opal shrugs.

  
"Huh, I never noticed that. I was never an avid fan of the tournament, though it's not like I had a television to watch the how on anyways. I guess I'm less observant than you," Catja laughs.  
"That's what my little brother used to say about me. I'd always notice the little things. Alright, hand me those potatoes, thank you."

  
"So, what are we even making tonight?" Catja asked.

  
"Mashed potatoes, salad, and some chicken tenders," Opal said, setting the potatoes in the water. "Now, could you get the chicken tender box out of the freezer? And then could you make the salad?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Catja says, grabbing the box and setting it on the counter next to Opal. Soon after, a pile of vegetables is set on the counter.

  
"Man, that little kiddo, Preston, he seems like he'll liven the place up a bit." Opal smiled, setting the chicken tenders on a tray and preheating the oven.

  
"I can see that, yeah. I just hope he isn't the only one since not everybody has arrived yet." Catja said.

  
"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I don't think a kid should have to be in a competition where murder is legal, but part of me is glad to have him here."

  
"I don't blame you, he seems interesting." Catja smiled.

~~~~~

"Thanks for the dinner, ladies," Gene smiled, patting his stomach. "I think I've eaten enough to feed two of me."

  
"Thank you!" Preston grins.

  
"You are very welcome! Now, we should all go to sleep so we can greet the new guests tomorrow. We did arrive late, so it is past your bedtime, mister," Opal teased, pointing her finger at Preston.

  
"Aw, dang it!" Preston grumbled. Regardless, he still trotted off to the room he chose.

  
"Well, I better get some sleep too. Thanks for letting me help with dinner tonight." Catja said.

  
"Oh, it was my pleasure! I'm always glad to have the help!" Opal smiled. "Well, Gene, lead the way to our room."

  
Only three hours had passed since dinner before the competitors were awoken with screams. "PLEASE GOD, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"


	3. Through the Heart: Chapter 2

Catja stood in the doorway, covering Preston's eyes. "Cat? What's going on?" Preston asked, moving his head up towards Catja.

  
"P-Preston, I need you to go wait in the living room, okay? No matter what, do not look in this room." Catja warned, leading Preston away from the room. Preston glanced at Catja, eyebrows furrowed but did as she said. Catja walked back to Gene and Opal's room.

"Oh god. What the hell?" Catja questioned to nobody but herself. "They didn't deserve this." Slumped on the wall before her, Opal and Gene sat, holding hands. Two identical hearts were carved, one in each of their chests. A deep slit in each of their necks was the obvious killing wound. Opal's corpse was leaning on Gene's shoulder.

  
"Wait, if they're both dead, and I didn't kill them, that means..." Catja muttered. "No, Preston's just a kid, he wouldn't. Right?"

  
"I've gotta call Mr. Johnson so he can figure out what to do," Catja muttered, running to her room to grab her cell phone.

  
A few moments later, Mr. Johnson answered the phone. "Hello, who is this?"

  
"Hi, Mr. Johnson. This is Catja Panha, one of the competitors in the tournament."

  
"Well hello! May I ask why you're calling so early in the season? If I've been informed correctly, our camera and tech crew, as well as the final competitors won't be showing up for another week or so."

  
"Um, there was an incident not too long ago. Gene and Opal were murdered in their rooms. I don't know why, but all I know is that it wasn't me, and Preston was getting along with them really well yesterday. I guess I have some security concerns. We'll also need you to send over some crew members to clean up their, um, bodies." Catja said, stumbling over her words as she held back tears.

  
"Well, I can't entirely say it couldn't have been Preston, but yeah, I'll look into the security of the mansion. And I'll call up our janitor and his team, and he'll be over in less than half an hour." Mr. Johnson said.

  
"Thanks, I'll leave you to that," Catja said, before hanging up the phone. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Catja, you don't have time for this, you have to take care of Preston now."

  
Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the mansion. "Preston?" Catja ran towards the sound's source, only to find Preston standing in the doorway of Gene and Opal's room. "Preston, what did I say about looking in there?" Catja yelped, rushing to pull Preston away from the doorway.

  
"W-what happened?" Preston stammered.

  
"I wish I knew, but they're in a better place now, I hope. In a world where they don't have to compete in something like this.

  
"Cat?" Preston asked.

  
"Yes?"

  
"What is this tournament really? I heard about it by reading a poster that said the prize was a lot of money. But, Opal and Gene are gone and that's not a part of the challenge, is it?" Preston asked.

  
"I...kid, Ivory Island doesn't have to follow the laws of the rest of the world. Here, everything is free for all. That means their murder was legal, but that doesn't mean it was right."

  
"So this might keep happening? To you...or to me?" Preston asked.

  
"Unless you drop out of the tournament, yeah. We may never meet again, but if you leave, you'll live. It's a tough world we live in and I wish it didn't have to be this way." Catja said.

  
"I...can I go think about this in my room for a bit?" Preston asked, wiping a tear from his face.

  
"Yeah, kid, go ahead. Its been a rough morning already."


	4. Discontinuation [Temporary?]

As of now, this story has been discontinued. I may pick the story back up when I get more inspiration, but it is very had to write a story with so few characters. Plus, I rely on fan and friend support to make the decisions, so I physically can't write anything ahead of time. I don't want to abandon this story, but I can't bring myself to continue this story as of now.

I hope I'll be able to get back to this story later. As a small "goodbye" gift, I'll show you guys the progress I had made on the final chapter.

"Why? Why would the Global Conference make a murder game?" Preston asked, pacing around his room. "It's not right!"

"Opal and Gene... They didn't deserve this," Preston cried, his knees wobbling beneath him.

Of course, Preston had the opportunity to leave the competition, the same as everyone else. However, that meant Preston would have to go back to living on the streets.

"I can't just leave Catja but," Preston mumbles to himself, "is this new family I want really worth my life?"

Preston sat on his bed in silence, only small, muffled sobs escaped from him. Catja, standing outside of his room frowned. She reached for the doorknob but retracted her hand. Catja decided to leave Preston alone to sort out his feelings. Hopefully, he would be able to fall back asleep, despite the horrid events of the morning.


End file.
